


after

by crashstiel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashstiel/pseuds/crashstiel
Summary: It's onlyafterthat Maggie realizes she misses the little things.





	after

It’s only _after_ that Maggie realizes she misses the little things. She misses how Glenn would fall asleep with his hand over her stomach. How he would press kisses to her throat every time they would hug. How he would tell her “ _My heart only beats for you_.” She misses his warm smiles with vestiges of faith.

She misses the big things too. His bravery, his loyalty, his kindering belief that there still was good people left, even after all he’s seen, after all that’s been done to him.

She misses how he would breathe next to her in the night. All the things that made him who he was.

His benevolence buzzed under his skin, and with skating fingertips, she could feel it.

 _After_ the night with Negan, and Abraham, and Glenn; only _then_ did she become Maggie Rhee. After heartbreak, after loss, and after the suffocating pain.

The war that never should have been started, the war they’d win, _because_ of Glenn, _for_ Glenn.

With a heavy heart, she’d press a kiss to her fingertips and graze them against the red dirt of his grave.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a year.
> 
> "you honor the dead by going on, even when you're scared. you live because they don't get to."
> 
> rest easy, pizza boy.


End file.
